


Bête Noire

by lamarina



Category: SHINee
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, i'll add more tags when i'm not on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: bête noirenouna person or thing that one particularly dislikes.





	Bête Noire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuukacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuukacola/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SADIE! Why aren't there more Minkey fics out there???

Kim Kibum had never felt such intense feelings of disgust for someone as he did for his coworker Choi Minho--and he disliked a lot of people. Nobody irritated him quite as much, nobody pissed him off as much on a daily basis, nobody gave him such bad headaches.

But nobody else fucked him like Minho did, either.

Insufferable as he was, he was great in bed.

“I fucking hate you,” Kibum gasped, arching his back into Minho’s touch. He couldn’t see Minho from his vantage point with his head against the pillow, but he could certainly feel him.

Minho held Kibum’s legs apart with his hands on his inner thighs. He grinned. “Can’t say the same about you,” Minho murmured, kissing Kibum’s right thigh. He opened his mouth and sucked a mark into the soft, tender skin there.

“Are you giving me a hickey on my thigh?” Kibum groaned. “I can’t stand you.”

“Shut up,” Minho mumbled. He pressed his lips against Kibum’s left thigh now. “You like it.”

“My thighs do not give me orgasms.” Kibum propped himself up on his elbows and attempted to look at Minho. “Are you going to get on with it or what?”

“I said, shut up,” Minho repeated. “Are you going to let me do what I want? I haven't let you down before, have I?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Minho kissed Kibum on his thigh once more before he sat up on the bed and reached for the lube in its usual place inside Kibum’s nightstand drawer. He flipped open the cap and inverted the bottle, squeezing the cool gelly onto his fingers. Dutifully, he rubbed his fingers together to warm the gelly before he leaned back down over Kibum’s body.

“Spread them,” Minho whispered. He kissed Kibum’s neck as Kibum lifted his hips slightly and parted his legs.

Minho slid his middle and index fingers into Kibum’s ass fully, past the knuckles. He wasted no time in manoeuvering them inside of him, crooking them upwards before he began to thrust them in and out.

Kibum practically shouted as the pads of Minho’s thick fingers grazed against his prostate. Minho hummed in acknowledgement. “That was fast, hm?” he said. Kibum had no response as Minho pressed his lips against his, effectively silencing him with a kiss as he continued to finger him.

Minho rolled his tongue against Kibum’s lips, urging them to part so he could taste him. Kibum complied and his mouth fell open, and Minho slid his tongue against Kibum’s. They made out lazily while Minho casually added a third digit inside of Kibum, who moaned into Minho’s mouth.

Minho pulled away and grinned. With his free hand, he brushed Kibum’s bangs off his slightly sweaty forehead, while pumping his fingers in and out of Kibum, who could only roll his eyes and make the occasional choked, groaning noise.

“Tell me how good this feels. How good it feels to have my fingers inside of you,” Minho ordered, moving his fingers faster and harder, pressing them against Kibum’s prostate with more frequency now. He rubbed small circles with his fingers and relished the feeling of Kibum being so tight, hot, and wet around him.

“I--oh, my God, Minho, your fingers are so thick. You know I could come from your fingers alone,” Kibum said. He arched his back slightly, pushing his hips down and pressing his ass harder against Minho’s fingers. He rolled his hips in a circular motion, seeking even more stimulation.

Minho adjusted his position slightly, now hovering over Kibum’s body, with his free hand pressing hard on Kibum’s left hipbone. Minho rarely left Kibum’s without leaving a bruise. Or two. Or several. “Yeah? You don’t need my cock to get off?” Minho crooked his fingers together, the three of them simultaneously hitting Kibum’s prostate.

“No, I…” Kibum shook his head, attempting to come to his senses. His head felt hazy with pleasure but he didn't even have a dick in him yet, and he felt like he was starting to lose control of the situation, which he hated. “No. Put your dick in me and fuck me,” Kibum commanded. “This much preparation is not nece--” His words were cut off as Minho slid his fingers out of him, and he made a rough choking noise at the loss of feeling full.

“Believe me, I know you don’t need that much stretching.” Minho sat up again and grabbed the near-empty bottle of lube again. “But we both enjoy it, no? So I figure, why not.” Once more Minho clicked the bottle open, this time drizzling the gelly into his palm. He rubbed his hand over his cock a few times, coating it thoroughly before he bent over Kibum. “Ready?”

“I hate you.”

Minho chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said before pushing his cock inside of Kibum, just the head at first, slowly, before he thrust in completely. Kibum’s mouth fell open immediately and a prolonged moan spilled from his lips.

“Don't hold back,” Kibum rasped.

“I never do.” Minho punctuated this statement with a snap of his hips. Kibum moaned and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Minho’s waist, ankles locked together against Minho’s lower back.

Minho braced his hands on either side of Kibum’s shoulders and began relentlessly fucking into him, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

“Is that all you got?” Kibum grunted. “You know the only reason I tolerate you is because you fuck me so good. Otherwise, I wouldn't even--ah!” Kibum was cut off as Minho thrust particularly hard, his cock practically digging into Kibum’s prostate, and then dragged it out slowly, enjoying the delicious feeling of the drag of his cock on Kibum’s inner walls.

“You're so fucking irritating,” Minho growled. The bed was creaking and squeaking underneath the two of them. “Sometimes, I just, I just want to…”

“What?” Kibum spat.

Minho thrust hard into Kibum and then leaned in close, his chest now pressed against Kibum’s. Kibum’s dick was rubbing against Minho’s lower stomach, smearing clear and sticky precum between their two bodies.

“I just want to choke you so you’ll shut the fuck up for once.” Minho attached his mouth to Kibum’s neck underneath his jaw, sucking on the skin before biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

“O-Oh,” Kibum stammered. “Then why don’t you? Get on with it. You know I can handle it.”

Minho removed his lips from Kibum’s neck and grinned against his pulse point. Quickly, using the strength in his torso, he sat back up, looking down at Kibum’s flushed and sweaty body.

“Yeah? You're a mess already. Are you sure?” Minho emphasised this point by quickening his pace. “Maybe we should wait another time.”

“You fucking brought it up now fucking do it!” Kibum grabbed at Minho’s arms which were again braced on either side of him. “Do it.”

Minho’s expression darkened and he said nothing. Instead, he pulled out of Kibum, roughly flipping him over onto his stomach before he could protest. Minho knocked Kibum’s legs apart with his hands and pushed his dick back inside of him. Then, he grabbed Kibum by the hair and pulled his body up against his, so Kibum’s back was flush against his chest.

“You talk an awful lot of shit,” Minho murmured into Kibum’s ear. One of his hands was on Kibum’s hip and the other was pressed lightly against his neck. Minho could feel Kibum gulp underneath his hand. “‘Fuck you,’ ‘I hate you,’ ‘I can't stand you,’ blah blah blah. The truth is,” Minho said, fucking upwards into Kibum, his grip on his hip tightening while the hand on his throat remained soft. “You're full of it, huh?”

“W-what do you mean?” Kibum stuttered.

From this angle, Minho could more effectively hit Kibum’s prostate with his thrusts. He began a ruthless piledrive into him, the hand on Kibum’s hip never wavering and the hand on his throat merely there for support.

“I mean,” Minho said, “that you’re a liar.” He laughed. “You don't hate me at all. If you truly hated me, the first time we fucked, you would have gotten it out of your system and we would have been done.” He punctuated this with a nice upwards thrust into Kibum. “When did we start this? Eight months ago?”

Kibum moaned. “N-nine.”

“I rest my case.” Minho let go of Kibum’s hips and the duo fell forward, Minho now pressing Kibum facedown into the sheets. “Now shut the fuck up and let me fuck you properly.”

“Y-yes,” Kibum gasped.

Minho pressed a kiss between Kibum’s shoulder blades as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. “Touch yourself.”

Kibum realised his cock hadn't been touched all night and was now keenly aware of how it ached and leaked against his stomach. He reached for it between himself and the bed and gave a few quick pumps before he found himself wordlessly and silently coming into his fist. Exhausted, Kibum lurched forward while Minho continued to fuck him through the overstimulation.

The feeling of Kibum come and clench around his dick just about tipped Minho to the edge, and he moved quicker now, slapping his hips against Kibum. Soon, Minho found his release, and spilled hot and deep inside of Kibum. Even after coming, Minho continued to push his softening dick inside of Kibum, who moaned and begged him to stop.

Slowly, Minho pulled out, watching his cum leak out of Kibum. He smiled.

Kibum was nearly asleep on the bed when he felt it dip next to him and Minho laid down. He faced him and glared.

“You got bold tonight, Choi,” Kibum said.

Minho feigned ignorance. “What do you mean? We haven't fucked with a condom in months so I just thought…”

“Not that, you asshole. All that…” Kibum hesitated. “Well. You know.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Fuck you. Go get a towel and clean me up.”

Minho laughed. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix this up later. Written and posted entirely on my phone. lmfao


End file.
